Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (E0-09)
by GVJ
Summary: This is the ninth of 13 TV serial teleplays that re-imagines The Phantom Menace as a TV serial. The reader will note some spelling changes to some of the names (notably Quigon has been re-imagined as a more Chinese style name - Quigong and Jedi has been made more phonetic as Jeddai). There are a number of other changes to the setting.


TITLE CARD: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

 **SERIES 0 THE PHANTOM MENACE**

Master-at-Arms for the Galactic Senate Syfo Dyas has discovered the presence of a Sith Shrine deep within the heart of Coruscant.

Ambushed by dozens of mercenaries, bounty hunters, and assassins, the Jeddai Master fights for his life as he races to share the news with the rest of the Jeddai Order.

Nearby, in the halls of the Senate itself, retired Jeddai Knight and special envoy from Naboo, Count Du Ku shares the story of his besieged world in the hopes that the Galactic Republic will send aid.

Meanwhile on the green world of Naboo, Sith Lord Darth Plagueis steals his way into the Royal Palace searching for something related to his apprentice and rival, Darth Sidious…

 **EPISODE 0.9 – Labyrinth**

EXT. CLIFFSIDE WATERFALL – PALACE OF THEED – NABOO

Darth Plagueis stealthily moves from tree to tree through a broad green park that separates Theed's lower city from the base of the cliff that its upper city rests on. In the distance we can see the shape of buildings beyond the park's edges as the lower city's urban areas push out towards the bay. The green space's idyllic silence is suddenly broken by the crackling sound of voices pumped through helmet microphones.

The Sith Lord pauses, hiding in a tangle of foliage forged from a thicket of shrubs pressing up against an ancient tree as a trio of Mandalorian raiders move down the park's footpath. Plagueis silently pushes himself deeper into the shadows as the three armored figures pause and converse near him.

RAIDER #2: Are we really expecting the last holdouts to use the park as an infil point?

RAIDER #1: Command says a small body of troops was seen fleeing into the surrounding forests from the space port. This park touches the border forests on both sides of the city.

RAIDER #3: They're also saying that not all of Theed's security forces have been accounted for. There might be upward of a hundred resistors crawling around.

RAIDER #2: (sighs) We should be going door-to-door rooting them out then. Makes no sense to wait around out here.

RAIDER #1: Don't worry. There are twelve other patrols within a handful of yards of us. No one's ambushing us out here.

Plagueis frowns as he realizes that the Mandalorian patrol intends on lingering by his hiding place. For a second he fingers the hilt of his lightsaber as though contemplating cutting the three soldiers down where they stand. Visibly relaxing the displeased look his face has taken on, the Sith Lord moves his hand away from the weapon and instead plucks something small from one of his robe's pockets.

The Sith Lord surreptitiously raises his crooked arm and flicks something tiny and unseeable from his fingers. A loud crashing noise erupts from the wooded copse, drawing the attention of the three raiders.

RAIDER #3: What was that?

RAIDER #1: Go check, we'll cover you.

Behind them, Plagueis silently slips away through the forest's undergrowth. It does not take him long to reach the tumbled rocks lining the edge of waterfall.

PAN with Plagueis' field of view as he looks up towards the top of the waterfall. We can see the shadow of the palace rising up on the opposite side of the cliff top. It is evident that Plagueis is on the wrong side of the river.

Returning his gaze to the rocks before him, the Sith Lord carefully picks his way through the boulders at the waterfall's base and arrives at a narrow gap between the cliff-face and the sheet of water plunging from above. With a furtive glance back towards the patrol he left behind in the forested parkland the Muun slips into the narrow gap and vanishes from view.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – GRAND CHAMBER OF THE GALACTIC SENATE – CORUSCANT

The chamber is filled with the crushing sound of hundreds of protesting Senators. Senator Lott Dod and the rest of his delegation float just slightly below and to the left of the Chancellor's high platform. To the high platform's right floats the delegates from Naboo with Count Ku and Senator Palpatine at their head. The two men watch the proceedings with concerned looks on their faces.

In several places the Senatorial Guard struggles to separate Senators who have fallen into blows with one another as Vice-Chancellor Mas Amedda valiantly tries to make himself heard over the total chaos that erupted.

AMEDDA: Enough! This body will come to order!

Beside the massive Chagrian, Chancellor Valorum is calmly speaking into a comm-link.

VALORUM: (into comm-link) Captain of the Guard, restrain Senator Dod's platform.

The Neimodian Senator's hovering platform suddenly jerks towards its berth on the chamber's wall from where it had just been hovering in front of the Chancellor's high platform.

Sensing that the disruption is coming to an end, the chaos-filled space begins to quiet.

AMEDDA: Order! We will have order in this body!

The cavernous room quiets even more in response to the Chagrian's bellowing voice.

AMEDDA: (satisfied that some semblance of order is returning) Chancellor, you have the floor!

VALORUM: Friends, fellow-beings, our esteemed colleague from the Trade Federation has overstepped the bounds of this body's decorum. As you have heard from an eyewitness from Naboo, an invasion of the planet has taken place and their sovereignty has been violated.

Pursuant to Governing Rules two-four-one and three-one-six, no committee needs to be formed to consider either the veracity of the witness's account or the need to mount an expedition empowered to enforce the will of this august body.

Violating Governing Rule seven-two-two and disrupting these proceedings with an unrelated filibuster is tantamount inciting a riot in these chambers.

As such, the chair of this body moves that our esteemed colleague from the Trade Federation be censured and blocked from further participation in this matter.

All in favor?

Twinned choruses of ayes and nays resound through the mammoth chamber.

PAN up to a large digital tabulator where we can see that the ayes narrowly edge out the nays.

CUT BACK to Chancellor Valorum who faces the Senate with a solemn look on his face.

VALORUM: The ayes have it. The motion carries.

(to the Secretary) Enter the body's decision into the record.

SECRETARY: So entered.

PAN TO where Senator Lott Dod and his delegation stand chastened by their peers. Dod is obviously fuming with rage but rather than waste anymore of his energy issuing a final outburst he simply turns on his heel and marches off of his platform and towards one of the chamber's exits, the rest of his delegation dutifully trailing behind him.

ZOOM OUT to see that a dozen other delegations are joining Dod in his silent protest by exiting the Senate chamber. Among them are the Geonosian delegation, the Skakoan delegation, the Muun delegation, the Koorivaran delegation, the Gossam delegation, the Aqualish delegation, and the Qurren delegation.

CUT TO the Chancellor's platform where Vice-Chancellor Mas Amedda leans close to Chancellor Valorum in order to whisper something into his ear.

AMEDDA: (whispering to Valorum) The key delegations representing the guilds are abandoning the chamber.

VALORUM: (whispering back) No matter, the government of the Republic is meant to serve the interests of its people not those of corporations.

(turning back to the assembled Senators) Returning to the matter at hand. We have heard the first-hand account of what is transpiring from Naboo from special envoy Ku. The chair moves that an relief force be seconded from defense fleet orbiting here to respond to this incursion.

PALPATINE: Seconded!

VALORUM: All in favor?

CUT TO the digital tabulator as the cavernous room fills with the sound of an overwhelming tide of ayes as the measure passes by a wide margin.

CUT BACK TO Chancellor Valorum as he looks up at one of the spectator's galleries.

VALORUM: The measure has been carried! Jeddai Master Ki-Adi-Mundi!

PAN UP TO the gallery where we see Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and several other members of the Jeddai Council watching the session.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: (voice amplified by the Force) Yes your Excellency?

CUT BACK TO Valorum who pauses to let the weight of the monumental situation sink into the assembled delegations.

VALORUM: By the powers invested in me by this august body, I do now hereby brevet you to the rank of Marshal and charge you to lead a detachment of the Republic's defense forces to relieve the defenders of Naboo and end the scourge represented by these raiders.

CUT BACK TO the Jeddai Masters who appear unsurprised and unmoved by the declaration.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: It will be done your Excellency!

YODA: (muttering half to himself) Have dangerous repercussions this will.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: (turning to leave) It was necessary. We are already committed.

Yoda nods as Valorum can be heard preparing the assembly for the next matter – the formation of a Grand Army of the Republic.

YODA: Know this do I. But dark tidings nonetheless this is. Lead to a larger conflict I fear this will.

Ki-Adi-Mundi reaches down and touches the older Jeddai Master's shoulder reassuringly.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: We'll do what we can to keep the worst from coming to pass.

YODA: (nodding in agreement) May the Force be with you Marshal.

The taller Jeddai Master nods and smiles in acknowledgement and then steps towards the gallery's exit. Yoda turns his attention back to the debate unfolding on the Senate's floor.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – BRIDGE OF THE REPUBLICAN BATTLECRUISER _PALADIN_

General Sidon Ithano and Captain Rejack are standing on near the bridge's forward windows. Outside of them tens of thousands of rocks and chunks of ice ranging in size from tiny pebbles to small moons tumble back and forth in the orbiting ring system around the fifth planet of the Naboo system. The battlecruiser's gunners fire the ship's batteries of turbolasers in an effort to keep any of the larger debris from hitting vessel. Despite their best efforts some of the rocks pierce their cross-fire causing vibrations throughout the ship's decks as the battlecruiser is pelted by a rain of tiny rocks.

REJACK: (pointing to a tiny cluster of silver shapes pacing them in the distance) It looks like they haven't taken the bait. They just grouped together to wait us out.

SIDON: (shaking his head) They're certainly more tactically competent than I would have expected from simple raiders. They've turned this into a war of attrition.

REJACK: (deck vibrating beneath them as a larger block of ice strikes the side of the ship) We won't be able to take much more of this beating.

SIDON: (crossing his two pairs of arms) Any thoughts on what our next course of action should be Captain?

Rejack opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by the battlecruiser's Radio Operator.

RADIO OPERATOR: Sir! I have a transmission from Coruscant on the priority channel.

REJACK: (walking towards the Radio Operator) Decode it immediately.

RADIO OPERATOR: I'm trying sir but the radiation from the planet's magnetosphere is causing interference.

The Captain gives Sidon a meaningful look.

REJACK: Helm, prepare to take us away from the planet.

SIDON: Wait!

Rejack and the rest of his bridge crew expectantly look at the Jeddai.

SIDON: If we move away from the planet it's likely that the raiders will too, which makes it more likely that they'll intercept the transmission.

REJACK: That's only a problem if the priority channel codes have been compromised.

SIDON: A good tactician always makes that assumption.

REJACK: (turning back towards the radio operator) Well?

RADIO OPERATOR: It's pretty fragmentary. From what I can make out it seems like a relief force may be en route to the system from Coruscant.

SIDON: Count Du Ku's mission seems to have been a success then.

REJACK: Can we actually trust a transmission fragment?

The Jeddai Knight closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment.

SIDON: I sense that they're aware of the transmission but they're also waiting to see what we'll do next.

The bridge crew looks on as their captain considers the Jeddai Knight's words.

HELM OPERATOR: Orders sir?

REJACK: Steady as she goes.

(looking back at the radio operator) Is it possible for us to send a tight-beam message back?

RADIO OPERATOR: Something that won't be picked up by the raiders, sir?

REJACK: Exactly.

The radio operator turns to his station and taps several commands on its terminal. Mathematical equations and numerical data scroll by on one of the radio station's screens.

RADIO OPERATOR: It's technically possible sir. We'd need to be in a high polar orbit, and I don't know if the radiation from the planet's magnetosphere will drown out our signal, but we'll at least be pointed in the right direction from that location and the raiders shouldn't be able to intercept the packet.

EXECUTIVE OFFICER: Captain, we won't have the ice and debris from the planet's rings to protect in that orbital position.

SIDON: But the enemy will be forced to engage at close quarters if they want to inflict any lasting damage.

REJACK: Helm, come to a new bearing of oh-three mark zero. Establish a longitudinal orbit around the planet along that vector.

HELM OPERATOR: Aye aye Captain.

REJACK: (to Sidon) Shall we keep playing the bait for the trap?

The four-armed Jeddai Knight wickedly smiles a wolfish grin.

SIDON: I'll alert the marine commander to be ready for a close quarter's action.

Rejack nods his head and puffs out a sigh.

REJACK: (half-mumbling to himself) Let's hope this works.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. GRENN RUINS ON NABOO

Boss Nash and several of his generals stand gathered with Princess Amidala, Quigong Jin, and Obiwan Kenobi. The group is using one of the ruins' fallen pillars as an improvised table. R2-D2 stands at the Princess' elbow projecting a holographic representation of Theed and the surrounding countryside. One of the Royal Guard runners we last saw in camp with Mace Windu and Lieutenant Jansen is pointing to various features on the landscape outside of the city.

RUNNER: (sound fades in) …General Windu suggests that the Gungun forces make a feint in force towards the city itself from woodlands just south of it. Once enough raiders have been drawn off he and his commando will commandeer one of the raiders' drop ships and use it to infiltrate the command ship in orbit.

At the same time General Jin will infiltrate the palace and neutralize the raiders' ground command element.

Once both command structures have been neutralized, the Gunguns will fully engage the raiders' main force and eliminate it.

BOSS NASH: (nodding) Youssa Gen'ral Windu presevin Gungun livins. Meessa likin. Weessa doin oussa partin.

Next to the bulky Gungun, the Princess of Naboo furrows her brow.

QUIGONG: Is there something wrong your highness?

PADMÉ: Jeddai Master Windu's plan is a sound one. But I'll be leading the incursion.

For an instant the Runner looks as though he will protest but Padmé silences him with a look.

NASH: (chuckling) Youssa goin ta makin ah bombad queen.

QUIGONG: Let's make our preparations.

(to the runner) Let Master Windu know that we'll begin at the appointed time.

Nash holds up one thick hand to interrupt.

NASH: Wassa weessa goin ta doin abow dem fightas?

PADMÉ: (to the Runner) Is the maintenance depot on the spaceport's north end still intact?

RUNNER: Yes your highness.

PADMÉ: (to Obiwan) Find Ric and bring him here.

OBIWAN: At once your highness.

Obiwan hurries towards a group of orange-suited flyers that sit huddled around a fire.

PADMÉ: (to Nash) Fortunately we rescued many pilots. We'll have to split our infiltration team into two with one group going to the spaceport. There should be almost half a squadron of fighters in reserve in that maintenance hangar.

Obiwan returns to the group with Ric Olié in tow.

RIC: (nodding to the group) Your highness. Sirs.

PADMÉ: (to Nash) Boss Nash, allow me to introduce squadron leader Ric Olié, our best pilot.

The pilot extends his hand in greeting to the Gungun ruler. Nash gives a throaty chuckle as he ignores the proffered hand and instead nods to acknowledge the squadron commander's presence.

PADMÉ: (to Ric) There's been a change of plan. Once we enter the upper city you'll take the other pilots and proceed to the space port. Go to the maintenance hangar. There should be almost a dozen fighters capable of flight.

RIC: (brow furrowing in consternation) But won't that leave just four of you to infiltrate the palace?

PAMDÉ: Your mission Captain, is to provide air support to the Gungun's ground forces. You must protect them from the raiders' air support elements.

RIC: As you command your Highness.

QUIGONG: Captain Olié is right your Highness. Obiwan, Jarjar, and I won't be enough to protect you from an army.

PADMÉ: (to the runner) Instruct General Windu to second a squad of Royal Guards to meet us at the base of the waterfall.

Padmé looks at the faces of those gathered around the improvised strategy table.

PADMÉ: (to Nash) We'll still need your forces to weather the raiders' air support during your raid. With luck though Ric and his pilots will get to the space port with little opposition and quickly come to your aid.

NASH: Youssa doin youssa partin sah weesin bein doin weesin partin.

PADMÉ: (to the assembled) Any other thoughts?

Silence reigns at the gathering.

PADMÉ: Then let's begin our preparations. We'll begin in five hours.

With that, the runner nods and takes his leave. The others at the table also break up and begin to drift away singly, in pairs, and in trios.

PADMÉ: (seeing Obiwan studying her) Did you have something to add Obiwan?

OBIWAN: (shaking his head) No, I was just thinking that you're very aggressive, like your father.

PADMÉ: (smiling sadly) My father once told me that the key to overcoming a crisis is not to dawdle. And that it's often better to boldly make a mistake than to do nothing.

Don't worry Obiwan, we'll make it through this.

OBIWAN: I believe that you will. But I sense something dark coming.

QUIGONG: Obiwan, remember that the future is always uncertain and that Force cannot actually reveal it in any meaningful way.

OBIWAN: Sorry Master, I was just…

Quigong interrupts his pupil with a raised hand.

QUIGONG: No, I also sense some kind of strange perturbation in the Force. We must be on our guard. But that was so in any case.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – THRONE ROOM – THEED ROYAL PALACE – NABOO

Several armored Mandalorians are standing in a circle around the rectangular table King Rajesh's small court had once met around to discuss affairs of state. A squat astromech droid stands at one end projecting a holographic map of the Theed. GENERAL TEKMET and his aids stand gathered around the table discussing their plans for hunting down the last pockets of resistance across the city.

COLONEL PLENK: The last vestiges of the Royal Guard are becoming bolder.

In the last three hours six patrols have been ambushed and one tank has been destroyed.

TEKMET: There are still too few of them to be cause for any real concern.

(to another of his aides) Double the strength of the units that are cracking the refuge shelters. We can't have them interfere with our harvest.

MAJOR BINTZ: As you order my Lord.

The major leaves the group gathered around the table and moves towards a pair of radio operators seated by a portable field communications console.

He stops midstride as the throne room's heavy doors swing open and Darth Maul purposefully strides into the opulent hall.

TEKMET: Lord Maul, we've been expecting you. The high commander has instructed us to help you in any way that we can.

MAUL: Good.

(stopping at the table) I'm taking command of your efforts against the Jeddai. Now, tell me what you've done to find them so far.

TEKMET: The Jeddai haven't been seen since they arrived at the space port. We've been focusing our efforts on breaking open the city's shelters for our prizes.

MAUL: You will recall your troops from the refuges and use them to sweep every nook and cranny of the city for the Jeddai and their compatriots.

A quiet wave of unease ripples through the armored figures assembled around the table.

PLENK: But…

Tekmet raises a hand to forestall his aide's objection.

TEKMET: Lord Maul, my aide has spoken out of turn. I will reassign our forces immediately.

(to Bintz) Major, send the orders. All units are to sweep the city until the Jeddai are found.

(to Maul) What shall we do once we've found them my Lord?

MAUL: Once you've located them contact me. I'll attend to them personally. Until then I'll be familiarizing myself with palace's interior.

TEKMET: As you wish my Lord.

Maul gives the gathered Mandalorians an imperious nod, turns on his heel, and strides out of the throne room and back into the palace proper.

The Mandalorians patiently wait until the Sith Lord's presence has faded away before turning back to one another.

PLENK: I thought that Lord Sidious had promised that we could do what we wished with the city's inhabitants.

TEKMET: It seems that our deal with Lord Sidious has changed. Let us pray that it doesn't change any further.

(to Bintz) Send those instructions to redeploy our troops.

The uncomfortable silence settles over the table as Tekmet turns his attention back to the map projection.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. NABOO FOREST OUTSIDE OF THEED

Mace Windu and Lieutenant Jansen are quietly talking with the Runner from the Princess's camp.

MACE: (sound fades in) …and Quigong agreed to that?

RUNNER: Yes General Windu. He objected at first but when her Highness instructed me to request a detachment meet them at the base of the waterfall, General Jin agreed to her Highness's plan.

JANSEN: I guess I know what I'll be doing. Thanks Corporal Patel.

PATEL: Of course.

Jansen turns to say something to Mace but then awkwardly pauses as he realizes that the Corporal doesn't understand that he's been dismissed.

JANSEN: Was there something else Corporal?

PATEL: Yes sir. I made contact with Captain Ragnanathan. He instructed me to tell you that they've assembled a force almost two companies in strength and that they've succeeded in diverting the raiders from attacking the shelters. They're now sweeping the city in force.

JANSEN: (with a somber look on his face) I see. Thank you Corporal. Dismissed.

PATEL: (saluting) Yes sir.

Both men watch the corporal head deeper into the forest where Mace's Jeddai commando and the remnants of Jansen's platoon are camped.

MACE: What does this mean for our plan?

JANSEN: There's a risk that the raiders' might discover the tunnel network under the upper city that Ragnanathan's been using to mount a guerrilla campaign. But we're already committed so the Captain will have to hold out until everything is in place.

MACE: It might be best if they do discover those tunnels. It'll draw the raiders' forces completely out of position to respond to the Gungun army.

JANSEN: Yes, but we could be opening ourselves up to the same kind of guerrilla campaign we've been waging against them. All they'd have to do is entrench themselves in any of the tunnel hubs. But also, those tunnels connect directly to the fusion reactor below the palace. It powers the entire city but it could be turned into a devastating weapon that would not only destroy the palace but devastate the whole of the city and the land around it.

MACE: (absorbing this new information) We need to speed up our timetable. I'll take my commando and infiltrate the raiders' landing zone now.

JANSEN: (nodding in agreement) I'll take what's left of my platoon and link up with the Princess's group and explain this new development.

The two men turn and silently move back into their makeshift camp to gather their respective groups.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – INT. OFFICE – THEED ROYAL PALACE – NABOO

Darth Plagueis has gained entry to Senator Palpatine's offices. We know that they are the Senator's because there is a hologram of the Senator and the late King, Rajesh, situated on the large desk that dominates the modestly-sized room. The Sith Lord is quietly passing his hands over the wall above a credenza that stands behind the desk. The room is empty save for a tapestry hung from the wall to the desk's right and a pair of comfortable-looking chairs situated in front of the desk.

After a minute or so of searching by hovering his hands over various surfaces, Plagueis pauses in the corner of the room between the credenza and the tapestry. He probes the wall, gently pushing at it in several places until he is rewarded by the sound of a muffled click from behind the tapestry.

Stepping over to the thick, rug-like wall hanging he stops to consider the scene on it for a moment. The heavy fabric's faded weave depicts an idyllic scene of a castle on a lake surrounded by a snow-covered mountains. The tapestry's colors are so faded that the shapes in the scene are little more than tinted shadows.

The Sith Lord lets out an arrogant 'Hurrumph' of silent judgement as he grasps the cloth decoration and tears it down from its hangers with a single effortless tug. Behind it a wall safe with a flat electronic keypad is revealed.

Still wanting to avoid undue attention, Plagueis probes its surface with his slender fingers too. After nearly another minute of cocking his head from side to side and humming to himself, the Sith Lord decisively presses a series of keys on the pad and is rewarded as the safe silently cycles open.

Plagueis reaches into the storage space and withdraws several electronic pads which he secrets in the depths of his black robe. Visibly relaxing, the Sith Lord turns to go but suddenly stops at the desk when he glances at the hologram one last time.

The Muun frowns and impulsively reaches out for the box-shaped device projecting the image of Palpatine. The image of the Senator and the late King shatters as the Sith Lord flips the projector into its side and then upside down. After turning the still projecting device over in his hands several times Plagueis pauses and scratches at one of its bottom corners. He is rewarded a second time when a tiny dot-like shape comes free from it.

ZOOM IN on the microdot as it tumbles into the Munn's hand. We can see that it is a miniature microchip.

ZOOM OUT AND ANGLE ON Plagueis as he frowns and uses the hand that had been scratching to replace the hologram projector onto the desk. He then uses his fingertip to pluck the microdot from his cupped hand and touching his neck, places it there. Afterwards he passes his hand over the place he touched.

ZOOM IN on Plagueis neck where we see a thin layer of skin grow over the microdot, affixing it in place.

ZOOM OUT as Plagueis exits the room and returns to the palace corridor outside. He turns to his left and suddenly reaches for his lightsaber with narrowed eyes.

PAN across the hall to see Darth Maul standing only a few dozen feet away.

MAUL: We meet again, my master's former master.

(igniting one of his weapon's laser blades) You won't escape me this time.

SNAP BACK TO Plagueis.

PLAGUEIS: (backing away and igniting his own red-colored lightsaber) We shall see arrogant whelp.

SNAP BACK TO Maul who Force leaps towards Plagueis with a snarl in an effort to erase the distance between the two Sith Lords. Plagueis stands his ground and blocks Mauls lightsaber.

MAUL: (using his blade to push the other's blade back) Yes, we shall.

ANGLE ON Plagueis as he rallies and pushes Maul back and the two begin an acrobatic duel down the corridor. The Muun steadily gives ground to the more energetic Dathomirian youth. Sensing his prey is deeply on the defensive, Maul does not bother to activate his weapon's second blade and, instead he focuses on driving the older Sith Lord back towards an open blast door. Behind Plagueis we can see that the doorway opens onto an orthogonal corridor.

The two combatants pause as the reach the open portal.

MAUL: (taunting) You cannot win. I _will_ claim your head.

PLAGUEIS: (with a wry grin) You haven't claimed it yet.

The older Sith Lord suddenly pushes off of the younger one's weapon. Maul activates his weapon's second blade and flips it up underhanded in an effort to strike Plagueis from below as he leaps back. But the Muun is too fast and twists to the side and avoids the strike.

ANGLE ON Plagueis from the vantage point of the wall in the corridor behind him. Plagueis completes his twisting dodge, spinning his body and weapon around as he enters the new corridor. Suddenly we see that a Mandalorian guard has been edging down the corridor, hugging its wall as he neared the blast door opening. We the guard and just as quickly Plagueis completes his spin, slamming his lightsaber's blade through the guard's neck and into the wall, abruptly decapitating the surprised raider.

Maul enters the corridor with an enraged hiss as Plagueis retreats the way that the guard had come from. Behind the Dathomiran another Mandalorian guard stands stunned by what he's just witnessed, only coming to his senses as Maul drives Plagueis down the corridor and off camera. As Maul slips off camera, the Mandalorian moves to the nearest wall-mounted com-link and hits the intruder alarm button.

ANGLE ON Maul as he drives Plagueis before him with a flurry of slashes and lunges. Around them the palace's halls come alive with the blaring wail of the intruder alarm.

CUT TO the palace's throne room were General Tekmet and his aides react in surprise at the alarm.

TEKMET: Did the Naboo or the Jeddai enter the palace?

BINTZ: (working with a communication's officer) There's reports that it may be a Jeddai.

PLENK: Where's Maul? Wasn't he supposed to prevent this from happening?

The general's and the adjutant's helmeted heads look at each other for a moment.

TEKMET: (to Bintz) Any word on Lord Maul's whereabouts?

BINTZ: Reports are coming in stating that he's engaged the enemy.

Both the general and his adjutant glance over to where Bintz is hovering over the portable communications station the Mandalorians have set up in the throne room.

ANGLE ON Bintz as he rises from stooping over the communications officer's armored shoulder.

BINTZ: (turning his helmeted head towards Tekmet) Witnesses indicate that Lord Maul is locked in a stalemate with the enemy Jeddai. The squad commanders on the scene want to know if they should intervene.

PLENK: Instruct them to do nothing. Maybe we'll be fortunate and the Jeddai and Maul will kill each other.

The sound of blaster fire echoes through the cavernous throne room.

ANGLE ON Tekmet as seen from Plenk's part of view. The general is partially obscured by a curl of smoke wafting over the broad conference table. A choking sound sounds out of Plenk's helmet as the stricken feebly lifts his arms. Beyond his hands we see the blaster in the general's hand resolve into the mortally wounded adjutant's view.

SNAP TO the opposite side of the table where we see Plenk touch a round scorched area in the center of his chest. A small candle-like lick of flame still burns in one corner of the burn mark.

PLENK: (still trying to choke out a word) Wh…[wet hacking noise]…why? [long rattling gasp]

The dead adjutant crumples forward, smashing face first through the astromech droid's tabletop projection of the city of Theed. The face of his helmet comes to rest inches away from the cliffside waterfall behind the palace.

TEKMET: (to Bintz) Instruct the squad commanders to make their best effort to aid Lord Maul without hampering him. They are to use their best judgement. Then pull a platoon from the drop site to bolster our defenses here.

BINTZ: (bowing slightly) At once my Lord.

Major Bintz turns, hunches back over the communications officer, and quietly relays the general's orders. Behind him Tekmet shifts his blaster carbine on its shoulder strap so that it once again hangs suspended across the small of his back.

The general turns his helmeted gaze on the two Mandalorians standing guard by the throne room's doors.

TEKMET: (gesturing to Plenk's still form) One of you get this filth out of my sight.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – CHANCELLOR VALORUM'S OFFICE – SENATE OF THE GREAT REPUBLIC – CORUSCANT

Chancellor Valorum is seated behind his desk. Vice-Chancellor Mas Amedda and the Chancellor's other political allies, including Senators Antilles, Palpatine, and Organa, are all respectfully standing in a small group near Valorum's right hand. Standing on the other side of the desk are Jeddai Masters Yoda and Yaddle. A hologram of Master Ki-Adi-Mundi shimmers on the desk top.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: (sound fades in) …Admiral Eblette is about to have the task force make the jump to light-speed. We'll send word again as soon as we arrive in the Naboo system.

VALORUM: (to the hologram) Understood Marshal Mundi. We expect good news from you. May the Force be with you.

The hologram nods in acknowledgement and winks out. The Chancellor turns his attention to the two small green Jeddai Masters seated before him.

VALORUM: Masters Yoda, Yaddle, as you know our broad agenda to increase the size and strength of the Republic's military passed with a wide margin.

Valorum turns his head and sweeps the Vice-Chancellor and other assembled Senators into the conversation with a glance.

VALORUM: (rising to his feet) Why don't we move to the conference table and discuss the best strategy for making our plan a reality?

ZOOM IN on Bail Organa and Sheev Palpatine as they shuffle with the others towards the long rectangular table near the office's outer wall.

ORGANA: (mumbling softly with a shake of the head) Why doesn't he just have a hologram projector installed in the meeting table?

PALPATINE: (chuckling with a smile) Because my young friend, the Chancellor is a traditionalist. He can't abide interruptions to meetings once they've started.

ANGLE ON the conference table. It is situated in a lowered portion of the office, several steps down from where the Chancellor's desk is. A golden railing stretches away from each side of the wide trio of steps that lead down into the meeting area. Two more narrow trios of stairs pierce the railings where they would meet the room's walls allowing a single person access to the area. The walls of the meeting area themselves are dominated by floor-to-ceiling length windows beyond which we can see the twinkling night-time lights of Coruscant's continuous cityscape.

With Master Yoda at his left hand and Vice-Chancellor Amedda at his right, Valorum patiently waits for everyone to take the seats before he seats himself.

VALORUM: Thank you all for being here. As you know increasing the size of our federal military is going to be a long and arduous task. I've asked you all here to help me make this plan a reality. What should our first steps be?

Several of the Senators raise their hands all at once.

VALORUM: Senator Antilles?

ANTILLES: I've contacted the Grand Director of Corellia and he has informed me that the Directorate has already diverted a quarter of the shipyard's annual production to the Republic's Grand Armada.

VALORUM: This is fantastic news. When can we expect the first ships?

ANTILLES: The first capital ships will be delivered sometime during the next annum but delivery of smaller escort classes should begin within weeks.

VALORUM: We're going to need crews for those vessels. Vice-Chancellor?

AMEDDA: My homeworld of Champala has volunteered to commission the entire graduating class from our naval academy as officers in the Grand Armada for the next five years.

VALORUM: Excellent news my friend. That will quickly provide us with a core of officers around which we can build the organs of the Grand Armada. What about non-commissioned officers, crews and marines?

PALPATINE: I have more excellent news there my friends. Senators Furioso and Mothma informed me jointly that their homeworlds, Hosnian Prime and Chandrila will be instituting volunteer programs for both the Armada and the Army of the Republic. They promised me that they would be speaking to others to do the same. Furioso in particular thought that she could get Bardotta, Kashyyk, and Sayblohn to institute similar programs.

VALORUM: Excellent. Of course, if in twelve months it becomes obvious that volunteer programs aren't sufficient then we may have to institute some form of compulsory military service.

(looks thoughtfully at the two small green Jeddai Masters) Which brings me to our next topic.

The Senate has voted to empower me with the authority to institute a program of testing for Force sensitivity on every world. Since I am not an expert on the Force, I have asked Jeddai Masters Yaddle and Yoda to join us.

(to the Jeddai Masters) Masters, when we discussed this matter with Master Windu, it was my impression that he envisioned the Jeddai Council managing the testing program. Was I wrong?

The two gremlin-like Council members glance at one another before Yaddle answers the Chancellor's question.

YADDLE: Correct you are. The responsibility of the Jeddai this task Master Windu intended. Oversee it we will.

VALORUM: How quickly will the Council be able to institute it?

YODA: Take time this will. Ask existing pledges we must. Away this will take them from their duties it must.

ORGANA: Alderaan would be willing to release our Jeddai Knight from her pledge if it would be helpful to the Council.

YADDLE: (chuckling) Enthusiastic youth is. Serve you well it will. But necessary your offer is not.

YODA: Expansion Master's Windu goal is. Duties for each pledge added will be.

ORGANA: Is there anything we can do to help?

The two Jeddai Masters share an uneasy look and several long moments stretch by. The silence becomes uncomfortable as it becomes obvious to the politicians that the Jeddai are struggling to keep something secret.

YADDLE: (finally relenting) A blood test there is. Helpful in identifying one's potential with the Force it sometimes is.

VALORUM: (eyebrows knitting in consternation) Wait, there's a blood test for Force sensitivity?

YODA: Potential identify it can.

YADDLE: But lack of potential, identify it cannot.

AMEDDA: What are you saying?

PALPATINE: Not everyone who fails is unable to manipulate the Force.

YADDLE: Clever and agile the Senator's acumen is.

VALORUM: Still deploying the blood test widely would at least identify some potential Force users. Probably many more than the Jeddai will find on their own.

ORGANA: If our doctors were to be given access to this test and then instructed in how to interpret the results then the amount of effort on the part of the Jeddai could be greatly reduced.

YODA: Expected your position is young Organa. But unknown its consequences remain.

VALORUM: Are you saying that you're against deploying wide-spread testing?

Both Jeddai Masters sigh and shake their heads in near unison.

YADDLE: Deploy it we must. But alert for the repercussions we must be.

YODA: Separated from their families Padawan must be. Ill feelings will this breed.

ANTILLES: Toward both the Republic and the Jeddai. But especially to the Jeddai.

All of the assembled Senators sit back and quietly reflect on the repercussions for their own systems and homeworlds. Finally the Chancellor breaks the long stretching introspection.

VALORUM: We really don't have a choice do we. Increasing the strength of the Republic's military is also going to cause a great deal of social unrest. We're going to have to deal with it as best as we can.

ORGANA: (to Yoda and Yaddle) Come what may, the people of Alderaan will stand with you.

VALORUM: As shall the governing bodies of the Republic.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – GRASSY KNOLL OVERLOOING MANDALORIAN LANDING ZONE – NABOO – NIGHT-TIME

Jeddai Master Mace Windu and his commando of Jeddai are laying in the grass. Large hippopotamus-like herbivores graze on the hilltop all around them. Above them the night sky is clear and free of all but a scattered few clouds allowing the stars to brightly twinkle above them. From time to time a Jeddai or Padawan glances away from the landing zone and towards the city. Their leader, Mace, is entirely focused on the raiders below them.

ANGLE ON the landing zone as seen from Mace's perspective. As we watch a large contingent of raiders, including two tanks, begins moving towards the city leaving the landing zone's defenses spread very thin.

ANGLE ON Mace as he turns to his second, Jeddai Knight Kit Fisto, and finds him looking in the city's direction.

MACE: You feel it too. A disturbance in the Force.

KIT: (with an embarrassed glance at Mace) Yes Master Windu. It's faint and subtle, like no other disturbance I've ever felt before.

MACE: (sparing a look at the commando's other members) They all feel it.

(to Kit) It doesn't matter though. We'll have to leave it to Quigong and his Padawan to determine what the disturbance is. Our task is take one of those transports and storm the control ship orbiting the planet.

If we can't disrupt their communications then the Gunguns will have to sacrifice more than they should.

Now, get the rest of them ready to move on my signal.

KIT: At once Master Windu.

The muscular green Jeddai turns silently turns and gathers up the eyes of the commando's other members with a raised fist. He then moves through a flurry of hand gestures, communicating Mace's intentions to the rest of them.

The other Jeddai and Padawans silently crawl forward, converging on Mace and Kit. Sensing that the others have positioned themselves where he wants them to be, Mace begins crawling down the hill facing the landing zone. The others all follow the Jeddai Master in a rapid but eerily silent manner.

Nearing the bottom of the hill, the Jeddai come to their feet and with the shadow of the hill behind them slip between to sentries in the stretched line. The Jeddai silently run single file to where a dropship is readying its engines to take-off and return to the mothership orbiting above.

ANGLE ON Mace as he bypasses a closed airlock hatch and instead leaps up into the landing gear's space. The Jeddai Master ignites his vibrant purple lightsaber and slashes open a small maintenance hatch. Deactivating his weapon he quickly marshals the members of his commando through the small opening and into the landing craft. Only when the last Padawan has slipped aboard does he enter the drop ship himself.

KIT: Shall we wait here until we've landed on their mothership?

Mace simply nodes his head.

CUT TO the dropship's cockpit where the small vessel's flight crew is going through their pre-flight check list.

CO-PILOT: I've got an alarm here for the maintenance hatch to leg assembly number three.

PILOT: Hmm, might just be a bad sensor.

CO-PILOT: Or local wildlife chewing on one of the powerlines.

PILOT: Let's see if the landing gear hatch seals once we're airborn. If the seal fails then we'll set down again and check it out. Otherwise we'll let maintenance handle it once we're back on board the Leviathan.

CO-PILOT: Sounds like a good plan to me.

(finishing his check list) All other systems appear to be functioning within limits. Clear here.

PILOT: Likewise.

(to landing zone radio operator) Ground control, this dropship F2411 requesting confirmation and clearance to lift off and return to the command ship.

RADIO OPERATOR: (over the radio) F2411, flight plan confirmed. You are cleared for lift-off.

PILOT: Roger ground control.

CUT TO an exterior shot of the drop ship as its ventral thrusters suddenly fire full force quickly raising the blocky vessel from its resting place on the ground. As the craft lifts higher and higher its landing gear smoothly retract into its body and are sealed away by massive doors.

CUT BACK TO the dropship's cockpit.

CO-PILOT: Good seal on number three's outer hatch.

PILOT: See? I told you, it's just a bad sensor.

CO-PILOT: (looking over at his companion) You know we've got about a quarter of an hour before we reach the Leviathan. With you permission I'd like to go check it out.

PILOT: (chuckling) Worried it might be vermin?

The co-pilot also laughs.

PILOT: Fine, go check it out. Try not to step in any poop and track it back here. This crate already smells bad enough.

CO-PILOT: (unstrapping himself from his seat) Aye, aye sir.

The co-pilot moves out-of-frame as he heads towards the flight deck's hatch.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – NIGHT-TIME CITY STREET CORUSCANT

Jeddai Master Syfo Dyas limps down a broad avenue lined with abandoned industrial plants and empty warehouses. His lightsaber remains ready in his right hand as he warily scans the shadows around him for danger.

Suddenly several blaster bolts spear at him from his right. He ignites his lightsaber and deflects them in one motion made awkward from the stiffness caused by his wounds.

In the distance a voice cries out as one of the deflected bolts finds its mark.

His lightsaber held before him like a shield, Syfo shuffles towards the source of the blaster fire and is rewarded with another weak fusillade which he also deflects. The Jeddai Master is clearly exhausted though and his parries are obviously slower than they have been in the past.

SYFO: (muttering to himself) There can't be too many left. I've already cut down four or five score of them.

More blaster fire comes from ahead of him but the shots are scattered and poorly aimed. We can hear the sounds of mercenaries and assassins retreating from the Master-at-Arms' advance. With a grunt of effort Syfo uses the Force to leap to the top of the nearest warehouse and runs across the broad landing pad that makes up its roof as quickly as he can with one leg lagging behind.

By the time the Jeddai Master reaches the other side of the warehouse his breathing is labored. But he has beaten his quarry to their line of retreat as below him we can see a quartet of mercenaries retreating down an alleyway. Their voices waft up to Syfo from below.

MERCENARY #1: Where is he?

MERCENARY #2: He should be right behind us.

MERCENARY #3: Maybe he's not coming.

Syfo pauses, closes his eyes, and focuses. His breathing slows and becomes normal. Opening his eyes, he leaps from the warehouse's roof into their midst, using the Force to cushion his landing. The Jeddai Master's lightsaber is a blur of motion as he sweeps it in a single full circle, cutting down all four mercenaries with one stroke. He then stands still for a moment, reaching out with his senses in search of more adversaries.

Apparently sensing none, he once again deactivates his weapon and shuffles back down the alley. Rounding the corner he pauses to lean on the wall of the next warehouse in the row and looks towards the city center. In the distance we can see the massive domed shape of the Senate of the Great Republic.

SYFO: (whispering to himself) Just a little bit farther.

The Jeddai Master pushes himself upright, releases the wall and begins to limp toward the distant building again. Suddenly he ignites his lightsaber to deflect another fusillade of blaster fire from both in front and behind him. He is even slower this time though and one of the bolts finds its mark, badly scorching his side.

As the fusillade continues, Syfo desperately tries to keep up with the weapons but first one and then another and another bolt slips through until finally the Senate's Master-at-Arms falls. His lightsaber deactivates one final time as it clatters to the ground, dropped from his nerveless fingers.

A female reptilian figure looms out of the darkness from in front of the dead Jeddai Master's still smoking corpse.

ZAM WESSELL: That took a lot more effort than expected.

The armored figure of Jango Fett emerges from the gloom in the opposite direction.

JANGO: Yes, he killed or maimed a hundred and thirteen. Impressive. Is there enough of him left for you to take his shape?

In front of the Mandalorian, Zam's form is already flowing and changing until she looks exactly like the late Jeddai Master Syfo Dyas.

JANGO: Good.

(handing her a bundle of brown and white clothing) You'll need to change into these. I'll inform Lord Sidious that we can move on to the next stage.

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
